Believe me, it's Voldemort
by TwistedMindX
Summary: Can the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's unite, to get Elizabetta Malfoy back from the hand of Voledmort?


"I'm glad we're going to Hogwarts. Sixth year!" Harry smiled gleefully.

"Look at that," Ron begun "She's a mini-Malfoy."

"Yes, she is, how strange" Hermione frowned.

"Oy, yeah, you. Come here" Harry called. The girl walked over, scowling.

"What?" She asked.

"Name?" Ron enquired, whilst Hermione leant back on the seat.

"Malfoy. Elizabetta Malfoy. Sister of Draco Malfoy."

"What's so great about the word Malfoy? And Malfoy doesn't have a sister" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Has me, us Malfoy's don't like to mention siblings until they get into a wizarding school. Now, goodbye you idiots" she smirked, and walked away.

Harry frowned. "Great. Another Malfoy."

"It can't be that bad. She's only eleven" Hermione sighed.

"Only? Only? She's going to be a nightmare! Two Malfoy's!" Ron shouted.

"Jealous that neither of us will give you're family money, Weasel?" Draco smirked, possied with Pansy, Elizabetta, Crabbe and Goyle.

They all laughed and stalked off.

"Them..." Harry and Ron shook their heads.

Hermione just shrugged, thumbing through her book.

"Layvona, Tony?" Professer McGongall asked.

"Hmm, ah, yes. Ravenclaw!" The sorting-hat spoke, over claps and cheers from Ravenclaw's table.

"Malfoy, Elizabetta?"

The hat was put on. One milli-second later- "Ah, another Malfoy. Slytherin, of course!" Elizabetta walked over, nudging a Hufflepuff on the way. She sat next to Draco, glaring at Gryffindor.

"What an uptight little-" Hermione said, huffily. She was cut off by a cream pie hitting her face.

Ron and Harry stiffled a laugh, while the Slytherin's grinned and smirked. Pies and food started hitting everyone, but the professers were frozen, due to the Frezerious spell.

Ron, covered with gravy, snarled. "Hermione, unfreeze them!"

"Oh, okay, uh, oh yes, Unfrezerious Prof!"

They unfroze, staring at the mess. Dumbledore swallowed. "Clearious."

The Slytherins clutched their sides, laughing, grinning, raising-eyebrows at people.

After a while, Dumbledore spoke. "This'll be a challenging year. I warn you, he-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, teachers will escort you to classes, common rooms by eight."

Whispers of spook spread round.

"Prefects, take your houses. I wish you a brilliant night's sleep!" Dumbledore cried over chairs, then walked to his office.

Back in Gryffindor's common room, the chattering was loud.

"I reckon that Elizabetta's a death-eater" Ron decided.

"She's eleven, you idiot" Hermione sighed.

"Well, she looks evil. And anyway, she had lots of eyeliner, like she was, dark!" Harry groaned, his temper rising.

"She's a Malfoy. Just because Bellatrix-" Hermione was cut off.

"Shut up, Hermione. You keep sticking up for the Malfoy's!" Ron shouted, running to his dorm, Harry following.

"Hmph!" Was all Hermione said, stalking off, with Parvati.

Next morning, it was snowing hard.

"It's, but, it's September!" Ginny stuttered.

"Snow in September...That means. Oh, remind me, of someone who's died here in the past five years?" Hermione asked hoarsley.

"Cedric Diggory?" Harry suggested.

"Someone's dug up his grave, and only we can see the snow" Hermione whispered. Ron almost fell off his chair.

"Dumble-dore!" He shouted. The Slytherins laughed. Draco nudged Elizabetta.

"It's okay, Weasel!" She giggled from across the room "Dumbledore is smart enough to know, but I'm suprised. Who'd let anyone but pure-bloods in and like them?"

Ron flushed the colour of his hair. Then, he went grey, looking outside.

"Everyone to the dungeons! Now, run!" Dumbledore shouted, bustling off to help Hagrid with the first-years.

"I don't need your help" Elizabetta scowled, kicking Hagrid's shin.

In the dungeon, tension was rough. Draco was sitting, with a pained-expression on his face.

Harry and Ron went over. "Death-eater pain, Malfoy?" They snorted.

"You! Professer Sna-ape" Elizabetta growled, kicking Harry and Ron where it hurt the most.

Hermione stiffled a laugh, and Draco smirked.

"Well done, Lizzi" he said, while Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle gathered round.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape drawled, walking past, his robes brushing on peoples legs.

"The Dark Lord is roaming" McGongall told Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore looked upset "Everyone, sit down where you are. Oh dear, Professer Sprout, please help that first year, yes, her over there. Thank you. No, Ron, Hermione and Harry, sit next to Elizabetta where you are."

"Damn" Draco sighed.

"It's not fun for us either!" Ron scowled, Hermione holding him back.

Hours passed, when Dumbledore spoke.

"Okay...We will split up into the different dungeons. Eight in each, with an emergency button. Erm, Draco, Lizzi, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Harry, Hermione and Ron, our first. Then, Seamus, Dean..."

They skulked off, scowling.

"Merlin, stuck with you people."

"Hey, I'm not bad, am I, Draco?" Elizabetta asked, twisting her long, white blonde hair.

"No, Liz. Neither are you three" Draco drawled, looking at his cronies faces.

The Gryffindors glared, when a bright, red, steamy light appeared. People choked, coughing.

When the steam drifted, there was no little, white-blonde haired girl, sitting, scowling.

"You, you stole Lizzi" Draco scowled, menacingly.

"No, we didn't. It must have been..." Ron and Harry chorused.

"Voldemort..." Hermione said.

Draco's eyes went glassy.

"He's out to get pure-bloods, like you guys, to be death-eaters. He'd drown your powers, then give you bad ones. And, us muggle-borns, are his bate too. We're perfect killing practise..." Hermione glared at the floor, swallowing, just like everyone else.

Hey. So, first chapter :) I hope you like, so review :D

Teaser- "So, Granger. You're next?" Draco chuckled.


End file.
